An Apocalyptic World (Annapolis, Maryland) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Use the Minigun to Eliminate all enemy hostiles *Characters: Ultranationalists, Al-Kadhum, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Stormy, Dark Clouds *Vehicles Used: Biochem Corporate Helicopter *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Annapolis, Maryland) *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 1:51:40 pm and counting *Place: Annapolis, Maryland *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene Scene is in gameplay. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee starts in the Biochem Helicopter they arrive at the Eastport of Annapolis. Vax Xalum: Shoreline coming into view. Major Josh Konaree: Copy. As they approach the docks and the city, gunfire and RPG fire attempt to shoot down the chopper to no avail. Vax Xalum: Taking fire here. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: It looks like their are more Ultranationalists and Al-Kadhum than Devourers. More RPGs and machine gun fire attempt to shoot them down. Gameplay Vax Xalum: Pvt. Zuka hit them with the machine gun! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Im on it! Pvt. Zuka gets on the machine gun. Xeltive Thade: We gun them down all the way to Spa road Zuka. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Got it! Firing on targets. Pvt. Zuka fires on the targets as they make their way to 5th street. Vax Xalum: Targets on the rooftops! Near the staircase! Player engages the targets on the staircase. Vax Xalum: Making our way towards 6th street. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Roger! Vax Xalum: More enemies on the streets below, you see them! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Yeah I see them! More RPG's and gunfire are shot on the helicopter. Vax Xalum: Im pulling back, were taking to much damage! The helicopter then pulls away and meets up with another helicopter in front of them. Vax Xalum: Take down that helicopter! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Engaging enemy helicopter. Player engages the helicopter, destroying it. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Target Neutralized! Move us to Chester Avenue! Vax Xalum: Got it! Xeltive grab a sniper and help him out! Xeltive Thade: Alright. Xeltive joins Pvt. Zuka and snipes down enemies he sees. Xeltive Thade (While Sniping): Tango Down! or Man Down! or He's dead! or Target Eliminated! or Good-bye or Enemy down. They arrive on Chester Avenue. Player engages the targets at the shopping mall. More targets arrive at the parking lot. Vax Xalum: Targets on the Parking Lot! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Roger, engaging! Player engages the targets on the parking lot. They move to Bay Ridge Avenue. Vax Xalum: Hostiles by the houses! Hit them down! Player engages the targets by the houses. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Targets Neutralized! They move to Brashears Street. Vax Xalum: Looks like they're concealed by the trees and bushes. Can you get them? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Yeah. Player engages the targets in the bushes and trees. A RPG is fired and misses the helicopter. Vax Xalum: Close one, eliminate the RPG Zuka. Player eliminates the RPG. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: He's down! Vax Xalum: Confirmed, moving to President Street. Major Josh Konaree: Pft. President street. They arrive on President Street. Vax Xalum: Hostiles coming from the houses and the field to the left. Player engages the targets coming from the houses and the left field. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Clear! Vax Xalum: Alright guys, its all clear from here on out. They keep moving about 500 meters. No hostiles are around. They reach Truxton Park. Vax Xalum: This place is poor. Good thing I dont live here. Killax: It was a standard place to live. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Hostiles coming in from the Recreation Center. Engaging. Player engages the targets coming from the Recreation Center. RPG's are fired. Vax Xalum dodges all of them. Vax Xalum: Close one. Keep your eyes open. They move to Hilltop Lane. A BTR-80 and pick up trucks with mounted turrets drive on the roads patrolling the area. Vax Xalum: They should hear us. Take them out. Player engages the targets on the road. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Clear! Vax Xalum: Okay, there was only a few, we should be good. They finally arrive at Spa road. (100 meter flight.) Ending Scene As the gameplay fades out. The scene fades into the Broadway Mafia's base. David Capone is beating up Xel Vaxum, who is barely wounded. Xel Vaxum: You dont punch hard do you. David Capone: [angered] Shut up! David Capone then rises back up. A Broadway Mafia soldier then comes over. Broadway Mafia: Someone wants to talk to you. He says it is important business. David Capone: Bring him in. Dimitri Khrushchev then enters Capone's office angered. Dimitri Khrushchev: [angered] Where is he? [spots Xel Vaxum] You think just because you can take away my reward, you can keep everything? David Capone: You still have the five hundred billion dollars. Dimitri Khrushchev: Well forget the five hundred billion dollars. [signals the Ultranationalist to burn the money.] An Ultranationalist from below then burns the $500,000,000 sending it into flames. Dimitri Khrushchev: Im just going to interrogate him right here. Dimitri Khrushchev then punches Xel Vaxum knocking out his teeth. Dimitri Khrushchev: Where are the others? Xel Vaxum then spits out the blood. Xel Vaxum: Who are you talking about? Dimitri Khrushchev: I saw them...you know how much there are. How many more of them are there? Xel Vaxum: Im not telling you anything. David Capone then looks at Dimitri Khrushchev for a moment. David Capone: He is quiet resistant. Dimitri Khrushchev then walks toward Xel Vaxum. Dimitri Khrushchev: You know, товарищ, the Geneva Convention is a nice idea in theory, you know? [Takes out his combat knife.] Why don't you save yourself the trouble and simply answer my question. How many others are there? Xel Vaxum then gulps hard. Camera shows a close-up as Dimitri Khrushchev smiles. And the scene ends. Category:Levels